


not all otps are fictional

by theskyshouldbeviolet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anime, Art, Established Relationship, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illustrations, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/pseuds/theskyshouldbeviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short comic about Damara and Meulin watching bad anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not all otps are fictional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrumss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrumss/gifts).



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love dammeu an awful lot and this prompt was fun. Sorry about deviating from the original prompt though -- but I hope this suffices :D
> 
> Edit: a note about the awkward sizing -- I'll see if I can fix that later. Will add my tumblr with higher-quality pictures when authors get revealed.


End file.
